1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dustbin devices and more particularly pertains to a new dustbin device for illuminating an area in front of a dustbin to allow a person sweeping debris to more easily view the debris and the area adjacent to the dustbin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dustbin devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to see the area around, and in particular in front of, a dustbin to ensure that any debris in an area local to the dustbin is readily viewable. Such a device would be of particular usefulness to bar and nightclub personnel who must often sweep up broken glass in areas of limited visibility. The device may also include secondary lighting means which is removable from the device to be used as a conventional flashlight when needed.